Musical Drabbles
by TheLeastInventiveNameEver
Summary: A series of drabbles based around popular songs. Mainly Sherlock X Irene. Enjoy!
1. Cooler Than Me

_Hello and welcome to my series of musical drabbles. These are best read while listening to the song stated at the beginning, so just search it up on YouTube and enjoy!_

**Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (Acoustic)**

Sherlock increased his walking speed just slightly so that he could catch up with her. Eventually, he was walking along side her.

"Irene." He said calmly, looking straight ahead.

"Sherlock." She replied smoothly, doing the same.

"Long time, no see."

"Not long enough, If you ask me" Sherlock could almost feel her rolling her eyes under her large designer lenses, which completely enveloped her eyes.

"Ah, but you see, I didn't. You do realize it's February? There's no need for sunglasses. " Sherlock smiled. She swished her long russet hair back in distaste, attracting stares from young men as far as across the street.

"You do that on purpose." Sherlock stated.

"Do what?" Irene asked, faking naivety.

Sherlock sighed, and then saw they had reached Baker Street.

"Goodbye, Irene" Sherlock turned away to open his door.

"Sherlock" She nodded her head at him.

When Sherlock got up to the flat, he went over to the window and he heard that if you listened closely, you could hear the incessant tapping of her overly high heels cease and the sound of a frustrated groan as she stumbled.

Sherlock's phone beeped.

_Not Funny, Holmes._

_IA_

He threw his head back and laughed manically at the ceiling, leaving John standing behind him, wondering what had gotten into Sherlock today.

**Any good? Review! Anyway, I had fun writing it so I'm just gonna continue at my own pace. Thanks for reading! x**


	2. How to Love Part 1 NEW

_**I'm gonna sort of do two chapters with this song, you'll see when I'm done! Best if you listen to it on YouTube while reading to get a feel of it :) Enjoy!**_

**Lil Wayne - How to Love**

_Ten Years Ago - Sherlock and Irene are in Oxford University and dating._

If this was going to work, he was going to have to completely destroy her faith and trust in him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey!" Irene greeted Sherlock, who stood in her doorway.

Sherlock didn't return the greeting but instead entered her room.

"Sherlock...Are you alright?" Irene looked hesitant.

"Shit." Sherlock mumbled and sat down on the chair opposite Irene's desk, running his hands through his hair.

"No, Irene. We are not alright." He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I-I don't understand" Irene was extremely worried now.

"We don't work. It was always going to end badly" He explained, slowly

"Sherlock..." Irene whispered.

"We had our moments Irene! But we both knew that this wasn't going to last forever." He stated.

_You're going to have to be harsher than that._

He took a deep breath and then said "I've found someone else, Irene." He stared down at her ,with no emotion or warmth in his icy grey eyes.

"You're lying!" Irene spat at him.

"Really?" Sherlock had prepared for this, he pulled out his phone and brought up a picture he had taken of him kissing, a rather pretty blonde young woman.

Irene pulled back her hand and slapped him full on the face.

"You lying cheating bastard. You know, I didn't think you were the type for going after slappers."

"She is not a slapper, Ir-" He lied, his eyes continuing to bore into hers.

"I DON'T CARE!"

By this point Irene was shaking, almost uncontrollably "I-I really thought that you were different, special." She whispered, just audibly "You know, I'd had a lot of guys try to steal my heart before. But, now, when I met you I really believed that I had figured out something," She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to steady it "I thought I had cracked how to love. Before I found you, I didn't even know I was capable of that."

_Oh shit. What on earth had he just done?_

"Irene, I-"

"Get out." She motioned towards the door

"Ire-" Sherlock seemed torn.

"I said, GET...out.

Sherlock turned and left slowly. Irene slammed the door behind him, before sliding down against the frame, her knees up next to her chest, onto the floor.

She cradled her head in her hands, trying to recollect her thoughts and figure what had just happened, unbeknownst to her that Sherlock had done the exact same on the other side of the door.


	3. Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart NEW

**Alicia Keys - Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart **

**If you haven't heard the song before, it's best to listen to it first :)**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED! Because I didn't like the old one after reading it over again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Irene or any other characters, nor do I own any of the songs.**

_I could still hear her. Her soft musical voice and, when she was angry her fiery and cold tone. __I can't get her beautiful voice out of my head and I detest it._

_Irene._

_She loves me. __She had become attached to me and now, she was becoming more and more dependent __on me. That was obvious from the way she would expect me pick up a coffee for her in the morning and leave her stuff in my room, knowing that I would bring it back to her's._

_ I'm not exactly the most reliable or responsible person, when it comes to big, important things. Yes, I could be a gentleman and buy her flowers and remember her birthday but that's my limit._

_ If I had continued with this, then the day when I just up and left because I had an interesting case or something had captured my eye, what would happen to Irene then? I couldn't do that to her. But I cannot abandon whatever my calling might be. _

_Also, what if something else stopped me from going? Something, that I couldn't ignore or forgot about or delete? What if I fall in love with her?_

_That what I had thought, but only now it seems that the penny has dropped. I__ am in love, and love leads to more serious matters. __Like marriage and children. Did Irene want all of that? I had never actually asked. From him? Maybe. They were both already 22 years old._

_I am most definitely not ready for any commitment like that. __I had to get rid of her, before either of us became anymore attached._

_But, now, there was this unexpected and painful side effect. _

_He missed her._

_So much._

But, he wasn't one to cry over people and beg for forgiveness.

He was going to make it without her.

Sherlock took a deep breath as he tightened the tourniquet around his upper arm. He had only tried this once before but he had promised Irene he would never do it again.

But that didn't matter anymore. Irene was no longer his.

He quickly found a vein and push the needle in and held down the plunger. Dropping the needle, he undid the tourniquet and felt the drugs flow to his heart.

His eyes started to cloud over and his senses numbed. He was at peace.

For now.

**Thank You Very Much to Hades250 for reviewing! It was much appreciated :) **

**Please review and thanks for reading :)**


	4. Halo

**Halo – Beyonce**

**WARNING: This chapter is ridiculously short, I would barely call it a chapter.**

**Still don't own anything.**

She was the one that broke every single rule in his damned book. On purpose.

She bulldozed through his walls of concrete that he never let down.

He didn't even put a fight.

He didn't even make a sound.

She was all he ever wanted. He was all she needed.

The aristocratic anomaly and the alluring angel.

However, just because in theory everything should work, doesn't mean in practice it does.

They both knew that too well.


	5. She's No Broken Hearted Girl

**Broken Hearted Girl and Doesn't Mean Anything**

**WARNING: This chapter is longer than usual :)**

**Word Count: 584**

**Still don't own anything :(**

Today was supposed to be a happy day.

She had finally graduated from Oxford with _magna__cum__laude._But she couldn't help but remember what she had dreamed of only days before _the __incident._

She had dreamt that both she and Sherlock would graduate with honours and get a flat together somewhere in London. For then, they would both focus on their chosen careers, but eventually they would start a family. They would move into a bigger house and live a settled life together.

That was her happy ever after.

But of course, he ruined it. He ran a dagger straight through her dreams and hopes of their future lives as one and her heart.

Now, it seemed like she had everything she could have ever wanted. She already had four job offers, which was a lot better than most of her friends could say.

She had found a beautiful, spacious flat in Kensington at a budget rate.

Everything was missing one important aspect.

Sherlock.

Without him, all of that didn't mean anything at all.

Now, they were both leaving University today, separately and going different ways.

He was the one person she wished that she could forget.

The one that she loved not to forget.

And she knew that even though, she hated him and everything he did to her, the second he calls for her, she would run straight back into his arms.

But she was most definitely not going to play the part of the broken hearted girl, who gets down on her knees and begs for him to take her back.

Never.

They hadn't spoken since that day, but now was the time. Sherlock had said his part of the story and now it was time for him to hear her's.

She picked up her phone and dialled his number which she had memorised by heart. _It__'__s__about__time__I__forgot__that._

"Irene," He sounded hesitant.

"No, Sherlock. You're not going to say anything because I'm speaking now." She ran her fingers through her hair then started "I always felt like I should of said something before but I didn't because I was afraid you might have walked away. But it's too late for that now." Sherlock didn't say anything, so she continued

"I did nothing to you, to make you abandon me, how you did. I loved you. Maybe that was why. But that gave you no right to not give me a proper reason. See, I don't even want one anymore. Because I still love you and at the end of the day, I will still love you. You might say you respect me but you don't do that enough. And you definitely don't deserve me. So goodbye, Sherlock Holmes."

She hung up and threw her phone onto the bed.

At last, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she could hold her head up high.


End file.
